In The Eyes Of a Pirate
by StoryTellerJS
Summary: Welcome to Tortuga mates! The life of a pirate starts here but when Jack meets an old but not forgotten friend (sia) and decides to visit Will and Elizabeth (the newly weds) Sia Koye is forced to live life like the fancy argh! JOC, WE plz r&r!
1. AN: WARNING

PLEASE READ // VERY IMPORTANT  
  
This story takes place AFTER the movie about a year or so, It is a MARYSUE. No actual smoochy stuff just the fact that it's a JACK/OC. Now that I have said this please don't FLAME me and say, EwWwW this is a Mary- sue I don't like it...WELL DUH! If you didn't like it then don't read it, plus I'm warning you here so if you still review like that then I will throw flying pigs at you!!!  
  
REMEMBER  
  
This site is no best selling publishing company, this is an outlet for all of our creative writing whether your 8 or 100, so please remember your no New York Times reviewer and if for some odd reason you are then LEAVE ME ALONE!!!! I will virtually chew your fingers off, burn off all the flesh, put it in a blender and feed the rest to my dogs mwahaha lol ok yah that was gross but I get really vivid when I'm mad...  
  
K well enjoy the fic!  
  
-Kelley 


	2. CH1: Sea Scum

Chapter One: SeaScum  
  
Sia walked into the dimly lit bar on the coast of Tortuga. She was drenched in seawater and her mouth quinched for the taste of rum. She quikly took a seat at the bar as the bar maiden quikly set her drink infront of her, seeing as she was a usual. Sia finished the whole cup in one long gulp and slamed the mug back down followed by a sigh of releif when the bar maiden refilled the cup full. She then took the time to look around to see if she knew anybody, no familar faces in this group of good for nothin' seascum she thought to herself.  
  
Anamaria sit just beside her and started to focus on Sia, she later spoke up when Sia finished her last cup of rum, "Arn't you- Arn't you Sia Koye?" Ana asked questionably. Sia quikly responded "yes, yes I am, why?" Ana then took a gulp of her rum and replied, "oh just curious is all". "I was just thrown off a ship, people are getting more strict bout' stow aways" Sia said followed by a chuckle. "So you need a ship to stay on aye?" Ana said finishing up her rum. "Aye, do you have a ship on these ports?" Sia said in excitment. "No but my Captain would let you abboard, ever heard of- The Black Pearl?" Ana said getting up from the bar.  
  
"Yes, you mean- wow i've heard so many storys! That would be great!" Sia said following Ana out of the bar to the docks. "Well here she is, the Black Pearl, come aboard no need to be shy" Ana said quikly walking aboard Followed by Sia. Ana showed Sia to the Captains cabin and their sit Jack counting his riches from the last voyage, Sia's eyes lit up as the gold coins gave off a dim sparkle in the moon's light. "This is Sia, Sia Koye captain I was hoping you'd let her join the crew? Sia this is Jack" Jack quikly turned around and examined Sia, "It's CAPTAIN jack SPARROW" he said standing up wabbling. "Obviously he's drunk" Ana whispered to Sia, Sia laughed then noticed that Jack's eyes were focused on her chest, so did Ana. "Jack, I did not bring you company I brought a new crew member!" Ana hollard.   
  
"Yes, Yes well she can come aboard but she'll have to do some, chores first before she is considered part of the crew" Jack said as his eyes dropped back down to Sia's chest, Sia loudly cleared her voice and Jack looked up. "Ok then, well it's getting late and you need your rest, The crew's sleeping chambers are packed full so you'll have to sleep in my cabin as for your clothes-" Jack was cut off by Ana, "Now wait one second Jack, I said she is not here to be your 'company' she is to be part of the crew, as for her sleeping arangment she can sleep in my cabin, it's not as big as yours but..I know you jack just treat her like you do me". Jack gave a sad face and starred into Sia's eyes, Sia gave a childish smile then noticed Jack dropped his eyes down again, "Ok that's it stop that!" Sia shouted. "No it's not like that miss, Your soaked, you should go to Ana's cabin she should have some spare clothes, don't want to be gettin' a cold" Jack said in a dull tone and turned back around to give his focus back to his plunder.  
  
Ana then gave a nod of aprovel and led Sia to her cabin. Once their Sia noticed it smelled nicer then Jack's, even though it was small it was very cozy. "Jack is ok for a pirate, he really is a nice guy, but you could see he is drunk and-" Ana was rambling on while looking for some prefably clean clothes, "That's ok Ana you don't have to explain I know what you mean". "Ahah, here you go Sia, some clean clothes, you can change over their, i'll be right back with some food" Ana said handing Sia the clothes and going out the door.  
  
Ana came back shortly after, Sia was allready re-dressed and browsing the area and examining Ana's nicknaks. "Here you go, some food..We have some ham, chicken, soup and bread, they also had some wine if you'd like some" Ana came in with her hands full of foods. "Oh let me help you with that Ana" Sia said grabbing some of the foods and setting them on the small table set aside.  
  
After hours of talking and eating Ana cleaned up the foods and got ready for bed. "If you don't mind i'd like to take a walk on deck, i'll be back shorty" Sia said walking out grabbing a deck of cards on Ana's night table. Sia walked around deck admiring the skys and bright stars and the way the ocean moved. Then she heard noises comming from Jack's cabin and slowly walked towards the door and leaned against it trying to hear him. She heard a woman yelling at Jack, she knew it wasn't Ana she just went to bed, before she could open the door a pale blonde stormed out and Sia slowly walked in to see Jack in his bed sitting up with what seemed that his covers were his only clothing.  
  
"Oh I see I got you at a bad time" Sia said blushing and walking out, She was quikly grabbed on the arm and pulled in to his cabin. Sia gulped thinking that Jack was naked. "Ah just- and old friend tis' all, so why are you up so late?" Sia slowly turned around covering her eyes a bit till she noticed he had his pants on, then she gladly replied, "Oh couldn't sleep". She sat in his chair and started to shuffle the deck of cards, "Ah couldn't sleep without me huh?" Jack said grinning, "Very funny...Want to play a game?" Sia said trying to change the subject, this did not work one bit. "Nah, I do want to know more about you though, why do you want to be part of the crew?" he asked. "Well I am a pirate, and I need to be out at sea, plus this is the Black Pearl, I bet people are dying to be part of your crew!" Sia said with glee. "No actually it's hard to find crew members, most still think of the pearl as a cursed ship, which is good for our enemys but hard to keep a good crew, Gibbs and Ana seem to be the only ones brave enough to stay, even though Gibbs is very superstitous..." Jack said looking down at the ground.   
  
"Oh well, you seem tired I'll be heading back to Ana's goodnight Capt'n" Sia said getting up. "No wait stay here I need company" Jack said before she opened the door, Sia looked back at him and responded; "I said I was a pirate, not a wench, I'm not that easy to get into the sack!" Sia said going for the door knob again. "No not like that, just someone to talk to" Sia turned around again and looked confused, but shook her head in understandment and sat down beside him. "Sia tell me a bit about yourself" Jack asked, Sia thought this was only an act, from hearing the storys of the infamous pirate he wasn't one who wanted to sit and chat. "Well- Not much to say, I grew up in a small house, I have 10 other brothers and sisters, I was second oldest, I didn't like the life that was given to me, to marry a man, give birth to over 10 children, work, clean and cook all day live to be only 35-40...So I stowed away on a ship, I didn't know it was a pirate ship...One of the cabin boys found me, he was a bit older than me, he was very kind and hid me from the pirates. Since then I've lost track of him, and became a pirate myself...Nothing spectacular like your stories i've heard, just your average pirate".  
  
Jack's eyes seemed to glimmer as if in memory or day dreaming. "Jack are you ok?" Sia said waving her hand infront of his face. "Oh yes i am, just tired is all, well that was...interesting, i best be going to bed now, you to...Good night miss Koye" Jack said settling himself into bed and blowing out his candles. Sia sat their at the edge of the bed for a moment starring at Jack, he sure was a puzzle that Jack. Sia then stood up and streatched. As she head towards the door she leaned over jack to see if he was asleep and kissed him on the check, "Good night Mr. Sparrow" she said softly and walked out of his cabin and happily strolled back to Ana's.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Well that was CH1, I really liked it, it came out great! I think anyway. If you liked it please reveiw, if you think I should continue then please reveiw!!! I'll probably get chapter two up tomorrow I guess...K well it's late...Good night!  
  
Oh and If your wondering here is Sia Koye's Description:  
  
She is petite and small, she seems weak and fragile but she is not, she has thin dark brown hair and greenish blue eyes. She is about 25ish or so but she looks 18...She is spunky and always looking for adventure, she'd rather risk her life then to be tied down to a life of cooking and cleaning after 10 or so kids.... 


	3. CH2: Old Memorys

Chapter Two: Old Memorys  
  
Sia woke up as the rays of the sun blared in her face, she used her arm as a sheild from the sun as she stood up. She looked around the room and saw that Ana had allready left. Sia quikly grabbed her affects and walked out the door to the hussle and bussle of the ships men at work. Jack stand there at the wheel of the ship desiphering his compass, Anamaria was leaning on the rails telling jokes to some of the crew.  
  
Jack looked up to see Sia and quikly called Gibbs to take over the wheel as he stumbled his way towards her.   
  
"Oh good your awake, now I need you to clean these decks they're a mess" Jack said swaying his arms around gesturing towards the decks hard wooden floors. "Oh, ok well I guess I've got to start somewhere, where is the mop?" Sia asked in a depressed mannor as Jack pointed in the direction to their left which there lye an old mop and bucket. Sia quikly walked over to them and picked them up as she started to mop the decks. The sooner I get this done the sooner I can finally do some 'real' work around here Sia thought to herself as she leaned down to the ground to scrub away the fealth.  
  
Jack was now back at the wheel and hours have passed by, He gazzed upon her as if in deep thought watching her finish her chores. Jack started to walk towards her as Anamaria took over the wheel. "Aye Sia is it? Can I see you in my cabin for a bit?" Jack asked pointing in it's direction. Sia set down the mop, scrub brush and pale and quikly walked towards his cabin as Jack followed. Once there Sia sat on his bed and then fell back making a big sigh of releif that she was done.  
  
"Sia can you, tell me more about yourself, how you became a pirate I mean, when you stowed away on that ship". Sia looked at jack confused then gave a cheeky smile, "I thought I allready- well ok but I don't see how this would interest you, i've never been on any adventures like you have" Sia went on. "try me" Jack said winking, Sia sat up and started to speak. "Well lets see, when I stowed away I was found by the cabin boy, heck he frightened me half to death but he helped me he-" Jack cut her off, "How old were you and the boy?". Sia went on "Well I was about 14 at that time, he was older than me, I think around 17 or 18...No older then 19 though". Sia stopped and starred at Jack he was actually interested to what she was saying, clinging on to every word, so she continued. "He was very nice, he told me that it wasn't safe, for the ship I was on was full of good for nothin' pirates, so he kept me fed and kept me company...I actually started to like him" Sia started to go into a flash back smiling.   
  
"Once we arrived at a port, which was Tortuga he sneaked me off saying it wasn't safe for me on that ship, but looking at my suroundings neither was that island..." Sia stopped and looked down at her feet. "Go on" Jack said nudging her shoulder, then Sia looked up and forced herself to speak. "When he snuk me off, one of the pirates saw us and..He snatched me, he threatened to kill me but the boy bargained with him not to, instead he sold me to a bar keeper nearby..Later that night I was sold again at some auction, I was very afraid, all those men clawing at me, fealthy men they were" Sia looked back down again but didn't hesitate to stop, "Alot of men bidded on me seeing as I was very young and to them I guess very...easy pray, but then I saw that boy in the crowd, he looked very sad I know he tried his best"... "What happened after that miss?" Jack said picking up her head by nudging her up by the chin. She looked at him and he was giving a sad look as if he was sorry for what happened, she then continued but looked away.  
  
"The man who sold me to the bar tender was there he saw the boy and dragged him out...I haven't seen him since, I think-I think that man killed the boy-" Sia said now crying..Jack then sat down beside her putting his arm around her, "Continue" Jack said in a forgiving voice, she shook her head yes and continued threw the tears. "After that an old man bid on me, he won the bid then I became his wench to him and most of his crew, later I escaped, i was now in my late teens at this time, I went back to tortuga and took the life as a pirate, mostly small things like pit pocketing and conning...Now i'm here with you and if it wasn't for Anamaria i'd still be in that god for saken place, still I don't know why she knew me, I wasn't any famous type adventures pirate as you are" Sia finished as she brushed away the tears, Jack took her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes, then hugged her.  
  
Why was he hugging her? It's not like he was there, he has probably been threw way worse then this...  
  
"Oh Sia, i've missed you so much, I thought you were dead" Jack mumbled under his breath. Sia backed up and looked at jack, "What?" she said confused and awaiting his answer. "Sia..Let me tell you my story...I started out as a cabbin boy on a pirate's ship, I was planning on one day becoming a pirate myself, my first week there I found a stow away, a young girl, very frightened, that girl- it was you...Sia" Jack went on, Sia covered her mouth in shock. "After you were found by the captian he sold you, I tried to save you afterwards, but I couldn't the captain wouldn't let me, he was strict, he dragged me out and forbidded me never to see you again...That man was my father" Jack said looking away.  
  
"No...Your lying!" Sia said trying to run out, but was stopped when Anamaria came in. "Sia listen to me, the reason Ana brought you here is because of me, I told her to find you" Jack said trying to calm her down. "No stop this, that boy...he's dead now, I- I loved him and now he's gone, your not him you'll never be" Sia screamed in frustration then fell on the bed with her face burrowed in the pillows crying.  
  
It was now becoming dark and jack set his hand on her back patting her to calm down. "Captain i'll be going now, if you need me just hollar.."Anamaria said walking out. Sia looked up and fought to sit up and calm down. Jack tryed to comfort her by memorys that they both shared. "Remember- remember when you told me you never kissed a boy before, and you kissed me on the check?" Jack said with a half smile. Sia only nodded her haid while whipping the tears away. "Every time I went to bed you would kiss me on the cheek goodnight, I never kissed you though for I wish I had've" Jack said looking into her eyes.  
  
Jack cupped her face and kissed her. she quikly drew back and looked into his eyes and brushed her hand lightly against his face. "You, you are him..." She said hugging him tightly. Jack smiled and stood up, i'm glad your here, that your alive...stay here" he said walking out of the room, he came back in with food followed by Anamaria. "She'll stay with me tonight Ana, we have alot of catching up to do" Jack said as Ana nodded and left the room.  
  
They seemed to talk for hours, after they finished their meals they lye on the bed going on about all they missed and all that has happened since then. Sia couldn't be happier she couldn't stop smiling. Jack then turned on his side and faced Sia, "Sia, I gotta- I love you" Jack said turning away as if that wasn't what he was trying to say. He blew out the candles and went under the covers. Sia leaned over him and lightly kissed him on the cheek, "Good night jack" She said as she settled in for bed.  
  
*****************************  
  
Well end of CH2 kinda mushy i know, it's the soft side of jack lol, um the next one should have will and elizabeth in it for those type of fans and the next chapter will be funnier :P..Any advice just reveiw... 


	4. CH3: Welcome to Port

Chapter Three: Welcome to Port  
  
Jack woke up in a sweat and quikly sat up looking to his left to the sleeping form which was Sia. He brushed his rough hand against her cheek and stood up leaving the room. He leaned on the railing of the ship and gaizing at the stars as the cool breeze swept across his face. It was obviouslly still dark out, no one was awake. Afterwards he dragged his feet into his cabin, once he walked in he started to get very warm again and took off his shirt. He then got into the bed and tried to go back to sleep.  
  
****************  
  
(in the moring)  
  
Sia woke up to see she was cuddled up around Jack with her head resting on his bare chest. She dragged her arm across his chest till she noticed he had no shirt on which made her quikly sit up. She smiled and got out of bed. Jack then awoke shortly after.  
  
"Sia, we are going to stop off by Port Royal soon, we should be there within hours. Sia looked behind her to see that Jack was now waking up. "But arn't they looking for you there? Isn't it dangorous to even show face to that place?" Sia asked questionably. "awh but I took the back route, their ships are all out looking for me leaving their island unarmed, but we will anchor offshore far enough so they don't see me ship" Jack said smiling.  
  
*************  
  
(once at port)  
  
Jack let down a small rowboat and Sia and him started to row up to the docks of port royal. Easily they walked threw the town unoticed. Finally they arrived at a fashionably large house. "This is my friend's place, he's got some rum I hope", Sia looked at jack and responded, "You mean you came all this way for- for rum?" Jack grinned and knocked on the door consistantly till a butler opened the door and Jack almost fell in. Before the man could speak Elizabeth came up to the door and greeted them.  
  
"Aye elizabeth, i've brought a quest if you don't mind" Jack said gesturing towards Sia. Elizabeth gave a polite smile and lead them inside. At the table sat Will, seeing his state they were most likely eating brunch or dinner (lunch). "Awh see you got your own place" Jack said striking up conversation. Will got up from the table to greet Jack's new 'friend'. "Hello miss, my name is Will and this is my wife Elizabeth, any friend of Jack's is a friend of ours...Please take a seat" With this Will pulled out the chairs as Elizabeth and Sia were seated, Jack just browsed the area till he decided to sit down.  
  
"So what brings you to our parts Mr. Sparrow?" Elizabeth said smiling after finishing off her plate. "Ah just wanted to meet the newly weds, you didn't miss me much I hope?" Jack said patting Will on the back hard making him almost choke on his food. Sia just sat their starring at Will and Elizabeth, she couldn't bring herself to talk. "So who is this friend of yours?" Will said after safly swollowing his food. "This is Sia, a- an old childhood friend you could say" Jack said looking at Sia. Sia blushed was interupted when the maid brought out a dish for her and Jack. "Oh, like Will and I?" Elizabeth said hinting towards how her relationship was with Will. "Not- exactly it's a long story" Sia said softly.  
  
After they finished their meals Elizabeth brought Sia up to her room. "Here your going to want to blend in here, ever since Jack they've been strict about pirates" Elizabeth said lying down some of her dresses on the bed. "Pick on of those, i'll be down stairs" Elizabeth said walking out, Sia just stood their for the longest time starring at the door till she snapped out of it and browsed the choices of dresses. It was either a frilly peach/pink then type gownish dress, a pale yellow lacy dress or a baby blue dress with a big bow on the back. After some time of thought she decided to pick the blue dress.  
  
After changing she noticed a pair of white formal shoes and put them on and walked out of the room, she quikly ran down the stairs with no trouble at all. For she use to live a life like this, or something simular, yet she wasn't the polite type her parents taught her to be. "Aw Sia come on lass, Elizabeth will show you around town, me and Will are going to a nearby pub. Sia smiled and rolled her eyes at Jack when Elizabeth walked up to her "Come on now before it gets to late, the sunset here is just beautiful!". Elizabeth then grabbed a hand bag and headed for the door, right as she opened it there stand Norrington. Sia seeing him in navel uniform made her gulp in fear.  
  
"aw, I see you have company" Norrington said poking his head in (what a nosy man!), Jack kept out of sight, the only visable guest was Sia. "Well then, Just checking up on you, ah almost forgot, there is a formal party later tonight don't forget" Norrington said turning around, he then looked back into the doorway at Elizabeth then at Sia and smiled, "Invite your friend" He gives a grin and once he walked away Sia stuck out her tongue and pointed her finger towards her mouth gesturing that she'd rather throw up. Elizabeth only laughed "Well don't want to be late for the party, better start the tour, seeing that Norrington has a liking in you" Elizabeth joked but Sia only fisted her hands and grawled.  
  
************************  
  
I know it's short but what can i say i've been really busy!!! I'll make the next chapter like twice as long and start updating more often. I'm also going to work on a new fic where a girl and her friend get into the movie, yah i know it's been done but going back and forth to fics keeps my brain fresh, it's either that or the type of fic where they find like a ring or necklace or book in the future (our time) and it like sucks them into the 18th century hehe. (oh and Sia is pronounced Sigh-uh, and you don't have to email me to ask questions just review please review!!! i only have like 2 reviews that makes me not want to write this fic :(...neways back to my life ) 


	5. CH4: You Can't Go!

Note: If i do this (words here) durring the fic that means i'm talking to you hehe...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter Four: You Can't Go!!!  
  
"I'm not going to that stupid party, that guy is just egh-" Sia said seemingly talking to herself. "Come on Sia give it a try, there will be lots of food, games and plenty to drink" Elizabeth said trying to comfort her decision. "Drinks, Like rum?" Jack asked walking up to Elizabeth like a lost puppy. "Sorry jack you can't go, obviously Norrington will be there, and well I don't have to explain" Elizabeth said crossing her arms. "Well- okay i'll go but make sure that guy keeps his hands off me!" Sia said in a protective but iritated tone. "What!!! You can't go!!!" Jack said flailing his arms in the air blocking their way out. "Oh don't worry Jack, Norrington is going to be picking his bride tonight at the party, and he is beleived as most men of his stature to pick a wealthy woman so you don't have to worry about Sia" Elizabeth said laughing at how protective jack was being. "And i'm suppose to feel better now? He is picking his lass tonight wha- what if he picks Sia?" Jack said practiclly wimpering.  
  
"Didn't you just hear ALL of what I said?" Elizabeth said as she quikly continued, now fustrated; "Sia is for all Norrington knows, a visitor, and not a wealthy woman... no affence Sia". "Eh- none taken, as long as i'm the oppisite of what he is looking for then great!" Sia said smiling. "Now MOVE" Elizabeth said impatiently. Will laughed and turned the knob causing the door to open (duh) and Jack fell backwards out of the house on his butt, "Aye Will don't EVER do that again mate" Jack said rubbing his backside. Elizabeth walked around him followed by Sia, Sia looked back at Jack and gave a wink as she pranced after Elizabeth, mostly just trying to make Jack mad (HAHAHA).  
  
After they turned the corner Sia stopped prancing and went back to her pirate like ways of walking. "Uh- Sia are you and Jack, a couple?" Elizabeth asked hesitantly looking back at Sia. "Eh- no just very good friend..." Sia said looking up at the sky which was allready begining to set. "Well for a friend he gets really- Jealous!!" Elizabeth said with a huge grin on her face. "He is NOT jealous, it's just that Norington guy is a creep" Sia hollard in defence. Elizabeth blushed and said in a surendoring voiced "Oh- well if thats what you think then i'm ok with that". Sia balled her fist but strained herself from going mad, this was one of Jack's close friends after all and she did have a point.  
  
After several minutes of walking it started to become dark and Elizabeth spoke up "Well we should be heading home now, the party starts in two hours".  
  
****************************  
  
(At the Pub)  
  
Will finished his small mug of rum as Jack gulped down three large mugs in a row. Will looked at Jack now surounded by empty rum bottles. "Uh Jack we should head back now, before the guards switch shifts, plus I have to go to that party as well" Will said sighing in a boredom as he stood up from the bar. "But I just got starte- ok but we're comming back her first thing tomorrow ok?" Jack said standing up almost falling over.  
  
****************************  
  
(At the Turner Residents Aka Will and Elizabeth's house)  
  
Will and Jack arrived at the house seeing that Elizabeth and Sia were about ready to go to the party. "Man what took you guys?!" Sia said adjusting her dress. "Jack kept falling on people, and I had to explain that he was, not right in the head" Will said with his hands in his pockets looking out the opened door as Jack tumbled in, falling on the floor. "Ouuuch" Jack said pushing himself back up, Sia put out a hand and helped him up. "Man your really drunk, do you do this all the time?" Sia said brushing him off of dirt.  
  
Jack looked at Sia and put his hands on her shoulders and looked off a little and started to speak as if describing life, or the wonders of bringing a new child in the world. "It's like this mate, your never a true pirate unless you drink- like- a pirate". After a long pause of confusion over the whole group, Sia pryed Jack's fingers off her shoulders and headed towards the door followed by Elizabeth. "I'll meet up with you two in a bit, I have to get ready" Will hollard out to them, "Okay see you there" Sia waved back laughing as the two of them hear Jack fall to the ground again.  
  
****************************  
  
Before you get mad at me for the shortness (if thats even a word). I know i promised a long chapter but see it was going to be long, I was planning on just going into the party part of the fic, but decided to add this for laughs, I thought it was funny, anyways the Party fic is the one that will be very long. This should hold most of the readers over for awhile, as if I have any- heck i'm probably talking to myself here...  
  
meh-   
  
(Next update will probably be durring thanksgiving break which starts next wednesday aka 11-26-03...) 


	6. CH5: Your Invited Part A

Chapter Five: Your Invited Part A  
  
Elizabeth and Sia are now at the party and greeted by Norington. Elizabeth leans over towards Sia and whispers in her ear, "You would make a great couple!" she joked followed by a small giggle. "Don't even go there, do you know who I am what I am?? I could slice your ne-" Sia's fustrated tone was interupted when their arival was announced. Elizabeth then waved at Sia and went off to meet some friends. Sia was then left to watch the others dance and chat. "Why did I come here, they're food looks, well I can't even describe that fancy mess, and this party is just-" Sia stopped talking to herself when Norington walked up to her with his hand out.  
  
"Aw, my lady would you mind spairing a dance?" He said smiling a toothy grin, Sia only rolled her eyes slightly and replied. "I- I can't dance my- my leg is" Sia stuttered trying to make up an excuse Norington only grabbed her arm and led her to the dancing floor. "Don't worry I'll teach you how to dance" He said holding his head high.  
  
*****************************  
  
Elizabeth looked up after finishing her glass of wine when one of her friends pointed Norrington and Sia out. "Looks like Norington has found a girl allready, lucky girl". Just then Will walked up to Elizabeth and was about to ask for a dance when Elizabeth just stood there in shock not even giving notice to Will. Right then Will gazed in the direction Elizabeth was starring at and dropped his mouth as he saw Norrington dancing with Sia, his arm wrapped around her waist tightly, dangling too low for Sia's comfort.  
  
"Is she- why is she dancing with him, you know Jack isn't comming, no need to make him jealous" Will said confused and in a starring transe at the odd arranged couple. Sia was practicly fighting herself to hide her pirate like ways and went along with the cherade.  
  
"Will go up to her now, ask for a dance, NOW" Elizabeth said in a demanding voice, Will quikly took order and walked up to Sia who was now very uncomfortable seeing as she was trying to push away from Norington and he was only tightning his grip on her causing major discomfort.  
  
"May I have a dance?" Will said smiling at Sia, Sia smiled back as Norington gave a bitter look at him and replied. "Very well but might I remind you, you are married and your not taking two of my women". Sia then walked up to Will as Norrington went off in the other direction. "What does he mean? I'm not his- his WOMAN!" Sia said about to go after Norington but was held back by Will. "Don't give worry to him he's just trying to make me jealous" Will said leading Sia over to Elizabeth.  
  
*****************************  
  
"I'm so sorry Sia, I thought you followed me, I didn't mean for that to happen, really" Elizabeth said welcoming Sia into the group as Will was lead off by some other men his age, laughing in amusment of the party. "Why are you sorry Elizabeth, you might have given him up but she isn't as dim as you is she?" The bratty girl in the group asked as she sipped her tea. Sia rolled her eyes and slapped her head, Who would ever want to marry that old evil man, if anything he is my enemy Sia thought.  
  
"Oh get over it Margret, why don't you go over and dance with Norington, we obviously don't want to, you know how awful a man he is" one of the other girls said. "Ok cool it girls, this is for fun not some debate at the town meeting" Elizabeth tryed to joke, it didn't bring a bit of a chuckle but atleast it calmed the other girls down.  
  
****************************  
  
"Who is the new girl in town Will?" a man, obviously one of Will's friends asked eyeballing Sia. "Oh- that's Sia an old friend of a..a friend" Will says noticing most of the men in his group starring at her, "She's ingaged!" Will said trying to make Sia unwanted bait. The men only joked at the ingagment, words like "Aw, but if the man really wanted her he would of attended" or "I don't see a ring, unless the diamand is too small to see with the meer eye". After a few hours no matter what he said about Sia it only made her more tempting to the men so Will finally gave up.  
  
***************************  
  
"Elizabeth are you sure this was a good idea what if I get exposed, i feel like a wanted criminal with everyone starring at me" Sia said tapping Elizabeth on the shoulder. "Elizabeth looked up and smiled, "It's ok your just new in town, you know how gossip is plus your the last these nuts would expect to be anything but a criminal and while were on the subject, technically you are a criminal arn't you?".  
  
Sia gave a fake smile and looked around the room, it was mostly men and very few snoody women looking at her. Sia turned back around at the snack table, there wasn't much to eat since the main meal was to be surved later that night. Sia felt a tapping on her shoulder and her first instict was to to grab the 'victoms' hand and twist it backwards. "Hey miss I only wanted to chat a bit" A man said as Sia quikly let go of his hand, the man then rubbed his wrist as he continued. "I was wondering if you would like to dance" he said smiling Sia admitted he was cute but she had no intension in dancing with these rich snobs, no affence to Elizabeth and Will.  
  
"No sorry, I would love to (she was lying), but as it is I have to leave early and I don't feel good" Sia said trying to then ignore him as she walked off. She then looked behind her still walking to see if the man was still there, he wasn't instead he was asking that brat from earlier to dance, before she could turn back around she knocked into something. She looked up and rubbed her head, there stand Norington.  
  
Oh shit, Sia thought as he put out his hand. "Oh no thank you, i'm leaving early I don't feel well" Sia said with boredom in her voice. "Oh no thats ok I just wanted to chat, lets go upstairs on the balcony where it's quit" Norrington said walking up the stairs.  
  
**************************  
  
The brat from before (margaret) saw this and gave a nasty look, as her nosyness took over and she started to follow them. Norington and Sia were now on the balcony and Margaret leaned her back against the nearby wall listening in on their conversation.  
  
**************************  
  
Norington: You do know i'm picking a wife as it were at this-  
  
Sia: I know, but why did you want to talk to me?  
  
Norington: I was thinking, your not like the other girls, most of these woman only want me for my reputation, but you, your not like the others, you like me for who I am.  
  
Sia: I- I'm sorry but I do not have any intension on staying her long, I'm here with-  
  
Norrington: With who?  
  
Sia: Oh i'm just her to visit Elizabeth.  
  
Norington: But who are you here with, and how do you know her? I haven't seen you around before?  
  
Sia: Oh sorry I mixed up my words i'm here alone, and I know her from, uh England.  
  
Norington: Well I see, i'm sorry this didn't work out, just stay for the party atleast if you will  
  
Sia now releived that she was off Norington's wife list as it was she decided to stay since she had nothing better to do and hadn't had a desent meal in a while.  
  
************************  
  
Margaret's eyebrows slanted in anger as she stormed down stairs, This mystoreous woman here, wanted by most of the men here and no one knows who she is... I will find out WHO she is if it's the last thing I do Margaret thought as she conjured multiple plans on how to get revenge!  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Well that was CH5 part A, hope you liked it, i'm typing part B as we speak, i mean type, read whatever...I can't wait till POTC comes out on dvd on Dec. 2nd!!! I heard theres alot of deleted scenes and bloopers!!! I can't wait!!! I'm also planning on buying the game as well...Mwahaha!!! If you liked this chapter, which i really enjoyed writing please reveiw!!!! the more popular this fic is the faster the chapters will come!!! and the longer they will be!!! 


	7. CH5: Your Invited Part B

Chapter Five: Your Invited Part B  
  
Norrington and Sia quikly walked down the stairs, Margaret was allready downstairs talking to Elizabeth and the others. When Sia came up to the group Margaret gave her a dirty look, "Rumor has it that Norington fancys you, but question is do you fancy him?" She said in a snoody voice.  
  
Everyone in the group starred at Sia awaiting her answer, Elizabeth looked at the others then at Sia; she too was afraid of Sia's answer. "Oh him? No gosh why would you think such a thing?!" Sia said crossing her arms.  
  
Margaret gave an evil smirk and mumbled under her breath, "Riiigggghhhht...I'll make sure of that!".  
  
Elizabeth looked up at Margaret after finishing her tea, "Did you say something?" She asked, Margaret only shook her head no and walked off.  
  
"Don't be bothered by her, she's like that with everyone...She's just jealous", One of the girls said trying to comfort Sia's anger.  
  
"I'm not jealous!?, if you ask me that snob and Norington would make a GREAT couple!!!" Sia said loadly while walking off.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Another girl asked, Elizabeth just shrugged her shoulders and blushed in embaressment.  
  
Later that day after they finished their meals Sia went up to Elizabeth and Will, "I've got to go, this Norington thing is getting out of control, i'm a Pirate! I don't want to blow my cover, especially with that Maragaret chick following me!" Sia said trying to talk in the lowest whisper.  
  
Elizabeth nodded her head, "Your right, it really isn't safe for you here, atleast you showed, Norington shouldn't be suspicous, now go" She said in a sweet voice.  
  
Sia gave a sigh of releif, right when she turned around to leave their stood Margaret. "Leaving so soon miss?" She asked with an evil grin.  
  
"Yes my, my brother is sick I have to check on him" Sia said worried.  
  
"I thought you came alone?" Margaret said in a fake worried tone.  
  
"Oh well I did but my brother is here as well" Sia said trying to cover herself up from being 'found out'. "Wait I never told you I came alone?" Sia asked.  
  
"That's what you told Norington" Margaret said in an evil sarcastic way.  
  
"Margaret, Sia is obviously worried for her brother so please let her leave!" Elizabeth said protectivly.  
  
"Who's your brother?" Margaret asked just waiting for Sia to crack.  
  
"That is to no importance to you now let her leave!!" Elizabeth shouted as if giving an order, this caused a scene and the room went silent.  
  
Margaret then let her gaurd down and let Sia pass, Before Sia could reach the door Margaret turned around, "Why are you so afraid...Pirate!" Margaret said with a laugh. Sia stopped in her tracks, her heart beating at a fast pace. She quikly swirled around with an expression of shock. After hearing this news everyone else went into shock as well, the room was DEAD silent.  
  
Norington looked up and silently walked up to the center of the room and listened.  
  
"What gives you the idea that i'm a pirate?" Sia asked crossing her arms trying to make everyone think Margaret was only telling a fib.  
  
"Why you told me of course, or atleast I overheard you confess to it!" Margaret said.  
  
"Well you must of heard wrong, i'm no pirate!" Sia said becoming more defensive.  
  
"Oh then I guess your just a wench because you sure as hell are not a lady!" Margaret protested.  
  
Sia's face grew red and she charged at Margaret, grabbing a small dagger that she tied around her leg from earlier. She snatched Margaret by her hair and put the dagger to her neck without thinking of her suroundings at the time for her mind was blocked with anger.  
  
"I'm not a wench! Say it, i'm not a wench if anything you are!! you slut!" Sia said with a growl in her voice.  
  
Margaret started backing down and screaming while giving tears, "Your not a wench! your not a wench!" Margeret repeated while begging for mercy.  
  
When Sia let go Margaret ran up to Norington as if a lost child cowering behind their parent. "I told you, she is a pirate, HANG HER!" She screamed pointing at Sia.  
  
Sia dropped her dagger and ran out of the building back to Elizabeth's house. She looked back, still running she could see Norington demanding orders and Margeret by his side giving an Impish smile.  
  
Before she could turn back around and gain focus she knocked into something and fell to the ground. She looked up, it was a man, she focused; it was Jack. She stood up and hugged him, "Jack they're after me we've got to go" She said with fright in each word.  
  
By then the others caught up, Norington's men grabbed Sia by the arms and tugged her back causing her to trip and fall backwards.  
  
"Get off me!" Sia cryed out, Jack unsheathed his sword and ordered the men to let her free, but sadly he was out numbered.  
  
"So this is your brother huh? Should have known you'd be related to a low life like this!" Margaret said running up to them almost out of breath.  
  
Norington looked at Sia then Jack a look of sadness swept over his face, he let down his sword and ordered his men to do the same.  
  
"Norington, obviously she's a pirate she's related to this pile of scum kill her!" Margeret ordered, Norington rolled his eyes at her command and then ordered his own men to cuff the both of them.  
  
By this time Will caught up with them, "Let her go, she is not a pirate! What has she ever done to you? What gives you the thought that she could be a pirate?!" Will said angrily.  
  
Norington went up to Sia and gave a sad look then looked at her wrist, she had no pirate brand or any visable tattoos, then he spoke up, "She has no brand, Allthough she will go to the cells, she pulled a weapon on dear Margaret, we'll settle this later, it's becoming late" Norington said in a tiring voice putting his sword away.  
  
Norington walked off, Margeret stuck her tongue out at Sia then ran after Norington praising him for his bravery, he just ignored her.  
  
He was then stopped by Elizabeth who blocked his path, he looked up at her she had a sad; 'how could you do this' expression. He turned away and walked off followed by that brat Margaret.  
  
Jack and Sia were brought to the cells, Elizabeth and Will went home; They saved Jack before, they weren't going to let a poor girl suffer, for she has been nothing than nice to everyone.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Bwahaha!! Hahaha sorry had to laugh, there was alot of drama their eh? Well let's see what happens in Chapter 6! There is were the twists will begin mwahaha *cough* hehe. 


	8. CH6: I Know You Too Well James Part A

Chapter Six: I Know You Too Well James  
  
Sia was huddled in the corner sleeping on a pile of straw, Jack could not sleep that night. For the longest time all he could do is look out the window at the moon lit sky. He couldn't bare to look at Sia for what her fate was going to become most likely. Even though he knew he was getting hung by morning that there was a slight chance Norrington would let her go free, this slight chance gave him the strength to look down at Sia and give a weak smile and soon after fall asleep.  
  
Jack woke up to the noise of soliders unlocking his cell, he quikly glanced over the cell; Sia was no where to be seen. "Where is she what have you done to Sarah!" Jack said struggling to get loose from the quards who were cuffing him at the time. Norrington walked up to Jack and stood in a noble pose and smirked, "She has been, ---Taken care of as for you," Norrington looked back at the guards and continued, "To the gallows with this one!". And with that he proudly walked out of the room with Jack's eyes following him the whole time with an expression of pure hatred on his face.  
  
Meanwhile at the Turner's Mansion, aka Will and Elizabeth's place---  
  
Elizabeth stood up quikly at the sound of someone at the door knocking rather impatiently. Elizabeth sat her book down and went over to the door which was soon after opened by their buttler. "May I help you sir?" The buttler said with his head held high, The man at the door only gave a look of disgust and threw in a limp figure, it was Sia. She fell right to the ground, soon after rolling over groaning in pain her arms were tied together tightly and Elizabeth knelt down to Sia calling out for Will.  
  
"Will Go get some warm water and a cloth, she looks ill" Elizabeth said placing her hand on Sia's forhead. Sia then slowly woke up and her ropes around her wrists were removed. Elizabeth dabbed a wet wash cloth on her face, she didn't say a word. "Where, Where's Jack??" Sia said rubbing her wrists, with this Will rushed to the window and peered out.  
  
Looking back at Sia he spoke up, "It's almost time, we've got to head towards the gallows" he then rushed out of the house grabbing his swords without awaiting a response. Sia then quikly jumped to her feet and dashed out the door following Will.  
  
"They're going to hang Jack??" Sia said questionably, even though the gallows obviously meant a hanging she wanted to assure Will that she was frightfuly worried.  
  
Will didn't have time to look back at her or even respond he just rushed to the gallows. Once they arrived they saw Jack looking down at the wooden planks fiddling with his ropes while a man read off his misdeads. Sia walked threw the maze off people up to Jack, once he noticed her he smiled but that smile quikly vanished when they put the noose around his neck.  
  
Sia quikly climbed up on the deck area and hollard out over the drums, "JAMES DON'T DO THIS!" Everyone looked around, the crowd now silent. Who was she talking to everyone wondered, She then spoke up again. "JAMES IT'S ME SONYA KOYE, IF YOU WERE A REAL FRIEND YOU WOULDN'T HANG HIM" Sia said as her eyes rushed threw the crowd looking for that man, James; James Norrington.  
  
Norrington backed away as memorys flashed threw his mind. Sonya as it were was an old child hood friend, from his town in england, He knew her when he was around his early 20's, she was only in her young teens but still they were very good friends till he later left for Port Royal which was after Sia's disapearance.  
  
Norrington called off all his men, Jack was not hung that day yet an expression of confusion seemed to be his only emotion at this point.  
  
****************************************  
  
yes short I know but I had to update, i'll update again soon! I got the POTC DVD MwHaHaHa!!!! 


	9. CH6: I Know You Too Well James Part B

Chapter Six: I Know You Too Well James Part B  
  
Jack was put back in the cells and his fate would be chosen later. As for now Norington stayed in silence while he rode up to his mannor in his carriage with Sia. "I thought you ran away" Norrington said looking out the window without moving at all. Sia only sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
"Sonya?" Norrington asked as Sia didn't reply, He looked over at her and she was fast asleep. He was about to wake her but decided not to. He brushed her loose hair out of her face and whispered to himself, "I knew there was something about you" and with that he kissed her on the forhead.  
  
Sia woke up quikly as the carriage stopped and the door opened. Sia walked out followed by Norrington, they were at a huge mansion not as big as the one off on the hillside but it was rather big. "Is this your house?" Sia asked looking at the landscape. "Yes, Yes it is" Norrington said putting out his arm, Sia anticipated for awhile then grabbed his hand and they walked in.  
  
Norrington went into what seemed to be his study and he sat down at a rather large oakened desk. Sia strecthed and sat on a nearby couch. "Sonya, you do know i'm looking for a wife am I right?" Norrington asked looking threw his books. "Yes but, James were friends and nothing more i'm sorry" Sia said fiddling with a loose string on the couch's arm.  
  
"I have a proposition for you-" Norrington said closing his book loudly, this startled Sia and she jumped up to attention. "If you agree to marry me then I will let Jack free" Norrington said standing up and turning to face a massive window behind him. "I- I, I can't make a desicion like that James you know that, I can't be your wife, the role a wife has with her husband is, ugh just thinking about the situations is owkward" Sia said trying to get out of this prediciment.  
  
"Sonya, *pause* I will let Jack go free, and if he shall be captured again I will let him go free, just please do me this favor" Norrington said sincerily. "What? Favor?? Get married is just a favor? James I love you like a brother but, I couldn't possibly live up to that role, I don't think of you like that?!" Sia said defencivly.  
  
"Then Jack will be hung by morning" Norrington said walking out of the room, "Wait!" Sia said reaching out to him, He twirled around and waited for her to continue. "Ok i'll do it James, please just don't hurt him" Sia said lifelessly. Norrington gave an Impish smile and left the room pleased. Sia plopped down back on the couch and crossed her arms mumbling to herself.  
  
"Ma'am, Ma'am can I help you with anythin'?" Said a dainty voice, Sia looked up; it was one of Norington's servents. Sia looked back down without an answer and started sobbing. The woman sat down beside her and patted her on the back lightly.  
  
"It'll be okay miss, nothin' to worry bout" The maid said comfortly while handing Sia a hankercheif.  
  
**********************  
  
HAHA end of this chapter hehe, Man is Norington ever going to get married??? lol well lets see XD! Till next chap! AND PLEASE REVIEW!!! THX!  
  
-Kelley (The insane one) 


	10. CH7: Forced Ways

Chapter Seven: Forced Ways  
  
Soon after Sia was left to sit at the couch alone practiclly drowning in her own tears. Norington walked by and came into the office. He sat right by her and wrapped his hand around her waist trying to comfort her, but it only made her even more uneasy. "James, i've been thinking, were going to have to set some guide lines" Sia said whiping her tears away.  
  
Norrington looked at her puzzled as she continued, "James, i'll take the name as your wife but i'm not going to get romantic with you!" She said nudging his arm away. "What? It's either you be my wife or Jack is dead!" Norrington said with a devilish smile. "How can you just say that? And smile? I can't stand you!!" Sia said getting up. Norrington grew angry and grasped her wrist tightning his grip as he spoke, between each word his teeth grinded together, "Listed to me, you will be my wife or god help me you will suffer!" and with that he yanked her down aside him.  
  
He hugged her and started to whisper in her ear as a maid walked bye with a conserned stare. "You will do EVERYTHING i tell you to do no questions!" He said with a hissing voice as he yanked her hair back. She was about to scream but he muffled her yelps with a kiss and then left. Sia sat there in shock, this wasn't the James she remembered.  
  
Another maid walked in and nudged her out of the room picking up after her as another guided her to a room. "This is were sir Norrington sleeps, you will sleep her as well, you should take a bath" And with that she left. It seemed even the servents were afraid of him.  
  
Sia stopped the servent from leaving and stuttered to ask, "What's wrong with james?". The maid only gave a half smile and left, Sia didn't dare stop her, even though she didn't say anything, she knew her answer and she didn't like it.  
  
Sia sat on the bed and sighed. She fell backwards with her arms spread out and sighed once more. The adventure, the buzz of finding treasure, of being free was drained from her life her very soul.  
  
Sia got up and looked out the window, she thought up multiple ways that Jack would escape and come to save her. But night fell and nothing happened. Sia sat down and started to take off her over layers till she was in her day clothes. She neatly folded her jacket and other clothes and sat it on a shelf. She sat there in her cut off trousers and baggy overshirt and boots.  
  
Norrington walked in back from his post. He gave her a once over and stuck his head in the air as he got ready for bed. "Get into something fit, you look like a god damned pirate!" he said as he went into one of the other rooms. He came back out with a silky night gown and threw it at her. She picked it up, it was thin and had spegetti sleeves, she didn't like it one bit, she didn't want to wear anything that would arouse that bastard!  
  
She gave it back to him and protested, "I'm not wearing that slutty thing i'm not your whore, i'm sleeping in this!". "No your not, your sleeping with me and i say you where the gown or sleep naked!" He said in a harsh tone. "I'd rather go lesbian than to sleep with you!" She said grabbing the gown and going into the bathroom to change. Norrington smirked and got ready for bed before looking over his maps and layouts.  
  
Sia walked back out and the gown hugged her skin tight she could barely move but atleast she wasn't naked!! Although it did seem like it. The lights were dim and Norrington was nowhere in sight, so Sia quikly got into the bed before he came back so he would think she was already asleep and not try anything--  
  
Norrington came back in shortly after with two cups of tea, he sat down by Sia and nudged her shoulder, she only gave a fake snore and rolled over. Norrington set the two glasses on the nightstand, blew out the candles and snuggled under the covers. Sia started to shiver like she was going to throw up, but she held it in and prayed to god she would make it threw the night.  
  
********************  
  
The end of CH7, Merry Christmas everyone and have fun! Next chap will be up shortly!  
  
-k31 


	11. CH8: Jack is Dead!

Chapter Eight: Jack is Dead?!  
  
Sia wakes up to a maid shaking her, Norringtin is long gone and the sun is shinning in her eyes.   
  
"What is it?" Sia asked sitting up.  
  
"Norrington is gone miss, and Jack, Jack is dead" the maid said with a stutter.  
  
"WHAT? Norrington killed him? And why do you care?" Sia shot up and started to change in her normal clothes.  
  
"I don't know, but there is something about sir Norington, he has been acting rather strange..." The maid said once more.  
  
Sia took this into deep thought and started to head out into town, to the jail cell and see if he is still safe. While running to the jail cells, she noticed everyone acting strange, somewhat like Norrington was, She then saw a shadowed man in an alley followed by a woman's scream, this erked her to run faster and see if Jack was ok.  
  
She then arrived at the cells to see 2 guards decapitated and jack lying in a puddle of blood. Sia rushed to him and fell to her knees nudging him to wake up. She then heard a deep cackle in the darkness and two glowing red eyes. All of a sudden she started to rise into the air and had a hard time breathing like someone was choking her. As she was drawn into the darkness she saw Norrington covered in the reke of other's blood.  
  
"James? What are you doing?" She trimbled to say.  
  
With that Norrington threw her up agianst the wall causing her whole right side to go numb. She then grabbed for her dagger but before she could do anything one of the pirates in the cell spoke up.   
  
"Don't kill em' he has been possessed by the ghosts of hell, if ya kill em' the ghost will take over your body it's best to run" The man said.  
  
Sia then tried to drag herself up to the door but she then relized that her leg was bleeding.  
  
"You WILL marry me or he will die!!" Norrington said clawing her back.  
  
She winced in pain as she splurted out "What do you mean? I thought he was allready dead??".  
  
"No he is far from dead!" he said making a fist with his hand, as he did this jack moaned with pain.  
  
"Jack!!" Sia said spontanioulsy followed by an aching headach, all of a sudden everything went black.  
  
***************one hour later  
  
Jack woke up and looked around, all his pain was gone and so was all his injuries as if it was an illusion, infact it seemed it was.  
  
"Aye there, you took longer than i thought lad, you, you are in love with that lass eh?" The pirate in the cell shouted out to him, jack rubbed his head and walked up to him in interest.  
  
"yes, why??" Jack said fully interested.  
  
"He wants to marry if he does that she will be killed right after the I do's" The man said sitting back into the cell.  
  
"What? Why? what's going on?" Jack said grasping the bars in rage.  
  
"He seems to be the leader, he need to incarnate hiself, and she is his ticket, remember you can't kill him or he with posess you as well, the only way is to steal is heart, the only thing keeping him on this surface" the man said covering his face with his hat.  
  
"Leader of what? And what do you mean his heart? the ghost's heart or Norrington's heart?" Jack said impatiently.  
  
"Oh you'll know in time" And with that the man dissapeared and the moon lit up the room as howls from the sea's wave's splashed upon the shores.  
  
**********  
  
end of CH8, hmm what will happen next do you ask?? well read on to find out mwahaha!! Thought i'd add some adventure fantasy to this seeing as it's kinda marysue and thats not really my thing grr...lol PLEASE REVIEW OR DIE!!! mwahaha 


End file.
